Desafiando la Tormenta
by Shadow-Revan13
Summary: "Jamás pensé que escucharía hablar de una persona que cruce un portal Vex y siga con vida, mucho menos de un portal que esas bestias poseídas tomaron. Pero, si hay alguien que puede lograrlo es ese viejo bastardo; en donde quiera que te encuentres amigo mío, que el fuego de mil soles guíe tu camino" - Osiris, Warlock exiliado.
1. Prologo

_**Error después de publicar. RWBY y Destiny son creaciones de Rooster Teeth y Bungie respectivamente.**_

 **Prologo**

 _A bordo de un tren, a las afueras de Vale_

La batalla había terminado, o al menos eso aparentaba lo que veía la persona que acababa de entrar al tren. Desde guardias mecánicos hasta equipo de la SDC estaba completamente destruido, el casco cubriendo la mirada de sorpresa por tal destrucción; a su lado, una pequeña construcción de luz, portando una carcasa color rojo, se formó y comenzó a examinar los restos.

-'Al menos no hubo pérdidas humanas. Es horrible ver a los pobres pidiendo por ayuda cuando ya no se puede hacer nada'. – dijo una voz melodiosa de mujer proveniente de la pequeña construcción. – '¿Sabes? He visto demasiadas veces la tecnología Atlesiana y sigo diciendo que son unos idiotas al no tener un sistema de seguridad más eficiente en caso de ser necesario. Bueno, manos a la obra; sí necesitas algo, estaré aquí con estos juguetes. Podrían llegar a ser útiles.'

Siguió avanzado por los demás vagones, analizando todo lo que podía de los restos de la batalla. La única pregunta que tenía en su mente era quien tendría el poder para realizar tanto daño y no perder el control; el porque era sencillo: Dust. Era el único cargamento de valor en el tren; al menos eso suponía, ya que no había detectado nada más por el momento. Avanzó unos pasos más y su radar detecto algo, o a alguien siendo más específicos; dos personas se encontraban cerca, supuso que del cuarto de máquinas.

-'Si te parece, enviaré a la caballería para distraer a quien esté al frente. De acuerdo a las cámaras de vigilancia ella necesita ayuda; y no solo en protegerse a sí misma. Hay que hacer algo con ese estúpido radar tuyo.' - La figura volteó a ver a su acompañante, entre cerrando los ojos por el comentario. Después de unos segundos asintió y fue a colocarse en posición. – 'No es mi culpa que no tengamos con que trabajar para mejorar. Luego me preocupare de eso, es hora de arruinar una fiesta.'

* * *

Blake Belladona estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida hasta ahora. La misión había ido bien hasta el momento en que Adam le ordenó matar a los civiles en el tren, a lo que ella se negó diciéndole que ya no era necesario y habían asegurado el cargamento de Dust; pero él había cambiado completamente, no le importaba si los humanos habían hecho sufrir a los faunos o no, quería hacerlos sufrir a todos por igual. Ahora, herida, derrotada y debajo de una pila de cajas, no podía hacer algo para detenerlo. Pensó que, si fuera más fuerte, hubiera podido plantarle cara al monstruo que tenía enfrente; ahora, solo estaba rogando que alguien lo pudiera detener antes que ocurriera una masacre.

-Descuida cariño. – comenzó Adam, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. – Una vez termine con ellos me encargaré de que aprendas tu lugar.

Antes de que siguiera avanzando, la puerta del vagón anterior salió volando, mostrando unos cuantos de los robots de defensa de Atlas y comenzaron a disparar apenas vieron al fauno aunque este esquivó y bloqueó balas hasta acercarse lo suficiente para destruirlos de un tajo a todos. Al voltearse, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza en armadura, destacando los brazos con patrones más estilizados. Adam sabía que el guerrero enfrente de él era más experimentado que toda la carne de cañón con la que había acabado antes, además de que dudaba que fuera jefe de seguridad de los Schnee; con tiempo suficiente, saltó hacia atrás esquivando el brazo del hombre.

-Para traer ese armatoste te mueves demasiado rápido humano, pero no será suficiente para protegerte y detenerme para acabar con los que están a tus espaldas. – una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro del fauno antes de pasar a confusión y enojo por la risa burlona del extraño, la cual sonaba de mecanizada por alguna razón.

-Si en verdad crees que podrás pasarme, ¿qué haces parado? ¿Acaso el líder del Colmillo Blanco tiene miedo?

La provocación había funcionado, ya que el fauno toro cargó enfurecido y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes: Adam utilizando su chokuto Wilt, mientras que el extraño contraatacaba con una espada corta. Esto solo hizo que el fauno enfureciera, ya que parecía que el guerrero se mofaba de él, por lo que comenzó a atacar mucho más rápido y comenzó a empujar a su oponente hasta que este dio unos pasos más para tener espacio.

-Ahora quién es el cobarde, humano

-Lamentablemente para ti, no será sencillo que te deshagas de mí. – dijo mientras transformaba su espada en un cañón de mano, colocándolo en la funda de su espalda baja, y tomando la espada larga. – Me demostraste que no debo subestimarte, por lo que ahora iré en serio. Espero estés listo para el segundo asalto.

Blake no podía creer que alguien le hiciera frente a Adam, sobre todo con la velocidad y fuerza que este poseía. Con su ahora excompañero ocupado, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible; claro que sería más fácil si no tuviera medio cuerpo debajo de varias cajas y la herida en su abdomen no paraba de sangrar a pesar de que su aura había comenzado a curarla. Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para ignorar las punzadas de dolor de su costado y la inconciencia que comenzaba a invadirla por la herida…

* * *

-'Oh oh' – exclamó la construcción de luz al "sentir" que algo iba mal. – 'Esto va a empeorar si no nos damos prisa.'

Dejó el panel de control y desapareció para acercarse a donde se estaba llevando la batalla, la cual estaba siendo más destructiva de lo que había pensado. Que estuvieran igualados no le sorprendía, sobre todo si no quería destruir el tren entero; dejando esos pensamientos de lado, y viendo que la chica necesitaba ayuda inmediata, apareció atrás de su compañero.

-'¡¿Quieres dejar de jugar con él?! Ya te divertiste viendo que tan fuerte es, o lo acabas o nos vamos de aquí' – el guerrero giro levemente la cara mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Adam. – 'Por favor, si no lo haces ella morirá. No importará si salvas a los demás y una sola persona muere. Hazlo por ella R, no aguantará mucho.'

-Entendido. – respondió "R" antes de enfocarse completamente en su enemigo, enfundando su espada. – Es una pena, pero no será posible terminar este encuentro; por suerte para ti, seguirás con vida un poco más de tiempo. Claro que dependerá de si tu aura aguanta o no.

Mientras avanzaba hacia Adam, comenzó a circular electricidad por todo el cuerpo de este, aumentado la velocidad a la que se movia; el fauno apenas preparaba su contraataque cuando ya tenía a su oponente enfrente. Lo último que vio antes de salir despedido al vagón anterior fue un puño imbuido en energía impactándolo. "R" se acercó a la conexión de los vagones para destruirla y se acercó a donde se encontraba la fauno para sacarla y revisar su estado; al ver que la chica tenía pulso comenzó a darle lo más que podía de primeros auxilios.

-¡Lilith, ayúdame a estabilizarla! – exclamó "R" mientras se quitaba el casco para poder ver mejor con la luz del día.

-'¡Oh, _Luz_! Deja que me encargue, en el peor de los casos eres malo en esto y queremos que sobreviva.' – al decir esto, el chico solo entrecerró los ojos. Aunque su compañera tenía razón.

-Eres el peor _espectro_ que he conocido sabes, y he conocido a muchos. Tardaremos unas horas en llegar a casa y cuando estemos ahí ya será tarde; solo ayúdame a canalizar un poco de _luz_ en ella, es lo más cercano al _aura_.

Suspirando, la _espectro_ flotó hasta posicionarse de frente a la chica y comenzó a estabilizarla debido al trauma sufrido. Cuando vio que era seguro, el chico puso sus manos encima de su compañera; si algo había aprendido era que los _espectros_ eran buenos conductores para pasar cantidades pequeñas de _Luz_. El proceso duró apenas unos segundos debido a lo extenuante que era, dejando a Lilith apenas flotando y a "R" tirado en el suelo respirando pesadamente, la primera se acercó a la fauno para revisar si había funcionado y las lecturas que obtuvo de ella decían que estaba bien. Momentos más tarde, la extraña pareja desaparecía con una persona inconsciente a la espalda.

* * *

 _Días más tarde, en un pequeño poblado_

-¿Puedes dejar de arrojarme todo lo que tienes a la mano? Es molesto "gatita". – dijo el chico escudándose con la puerta.

-¿Cómo sé que no me quieres hacer algo humano? Todos ustedes son igual. – le regresó la fauno.

-Para empezar Kitty, es la primera vez que entro a este cuarto en los 5 días que llevas durmiendo. – Blake se contuvo por la sorpresa de que había estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Aunque también la podía estar engañando, por lo que se fue por ese tren de pensamientos. – En segundo lugar eso fue bajo, es como si yo dijera que todos los faunos son unos terroristas; además de que insultaría a mi familia y a la mayoría de habitantes de Frontera.

Al decir lo último, la fauno se quedó callada por unos segundos; el chico se cubrió completamente con la puerta y varios vecinos terminaron escuchando el grito de sorpresa de una chica.

-¡¿QUE?!

 **Para ser honestos, es la primera vez en un buen tiempo que escribo algo; por alguna razón u otra, deje todo esto completamente. En fin, cualquier crítica constructiva es buena ya que me ayuda a mejorar. En otra nota, si alguien gusta mandar OC serán bienvenidos, no sé cuántos necesite pero podría necesitar de varios (esperando que esto continúe). No esperen que las actualizaciones sean seguidas, pero si consigue agradarles haré lo posible por avanzar más rápido (beta bienvenido). Por último, si alguien quiere adoptar mis demás fanfics mándenme un PM y con gusto se las sedo, aunque tienen años sin actualizar.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

Frontera. Un mito con el cual sueñan muchos faunos para poder escapar del maltrato y racismo que reciben, incluyendo algunos humanos por tener una relación cercana con los primeros; para muchos otros era un pequeño paraíso donde se olvidaban de todos los problemas de las grandes ciudades. Fuera del problema esporádico causado por hordas de Grimm en los bosques cercanos, la vida en la pequeña ciudad era prospera para todos. Creada después de La Guerra, cuando un grupo de faunos mercenarios guiaron a un grupo de refugiados a un claro junto a una mina abandonada (la cual servía como bodega y refugio en caso de ser necesario). La "segunda" ola de migrantes llego con la Guerra de los Faunos, dándose el caso de los primeros humanos en llegar y ser admitidos, la principal razón era que llegaron con faunos que ellos conocían.

Blake aprendió todo esto el primer día que despertó cortesía de la familia que le había dado un lugar donde quedarse; los primeros miembros que conoció fueron Anastasia Einsfield y Roderick Vermilion, madre e hijo adoptivo. Ella es una fauno felino, de tez clara ligeramente bronceada por trabajar a veces en el campo, figura esbelta (sin aparentar ser frágil, por lo que veía Blake), cabello castaño claro con las puntas más oscuras, llegando debajo de los hombros, y ojos felinos verdes que transmitían tranquilidad y demostraban firmeza. Por otro lado, el chico, quien se enteró la salvo de Adam, es un humano de cabello negro ligeramente largo peinado hacia atrás, de piel morena clara, con cuerpo fuerte y atlético y ojos de un color anaranjado más fuerte que los de Blake, con algunos matices de rojo, su mirada era de despreocupación total.

La fauno decidió ser sincera con sus anfitriones y les contó que ella era (fue, se recordó) miembro del Colmillo Blanco desde que era una niña cuando era un movimiento pacífico hasta lo que se había convertido ahora, incluyendo algunas cosas que había hecho y seguían dándole pesadillas; a pesar de esto, no la odiaron por sus acciones. Roderick incluso le contó que él había hecho cosas peores, lo que la dejó consternada es que no entró en detalles; Anastasia le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse ya que veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, además de ofrecerle un lugar donde quedarse, incluso de manera permanente. Blake por fin se sintió en casa después de más de diez años.

* * *

Habiendo pasado un par de semanas más, Blake ya se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas y se encontraba haciendo algunos encargos para sus anfitriones, en esta ocación la compra de alimentos se acordó de Freyja, la hija menor de los Vermilion. Cuando la conoció, se le hizo curioso ver plumas desde sus hombros hasta medio brazo, del mismo color miel que su cabello; la única respuesta a que no tuviera rasgos felinos como Anastasia, era que su padre era fauno de otra especie (había visto una foto y el hombre no mostraba rasgos de alguna especie), fuera de eso era la viva imagen de su madre con ojos color chocolate y su mirada era más traviesa e inocente. Dejando un momento de lado el recuerdo de la pequeña, Blake llegó a su destino: La Armería, atendida por un humano ya entrado en edad conocido como el abuelo Blue.

-¡Ah! Justo a tiempo señorita Belladona. Creía que iba a tardar más en llegar. – dijo el viejo detrás del mostrador cuando la vio entrar. – Pasa, pasa; tengo todo en la trastienda. Tengo que admitir que no fue tarea fácil arreglarla, algunos componentes tuvieron que hacerse desde cero debido a que los originales estaban destruidos por completo. ¿Qué esperas? Pruébala. – Blake hizo cosa y desenfundo su arma; frente ella, Gambol Shroud se mostraba en mucho mejor estado que el primer día que la sostuvo. Asintió satisfecha cuando comprobó el cambio a SMG. – Me alegra ver a otro cliente satisfecho, si llegas a necesitar algún cambio no dudes en venir.

-Le agradezco mucho por haber reparado a Gambol, Pero, ¿por qué dijo que tenía todo aquí? - preguntó la fauno mientras se colgaba su arma en la espalda

-Me alegra que lo pregunte señorita. Aunque en este caso no es para usted lo que le voy a entregar. – el viejo sacó un estuche de debajo de la mesa y la abrió para que viera el contenido. – Este pequeño es mi mayor triunfo en la reparación y fabricación de armas: ligero, estable y potente. Casi tres cuartos de sus componentes los tuve que adaptar para que resistiera todos los cambios que el joven Roderick pedía (Blake enarco las cejas al escuchar el nombre); aunque no sabe nada sobre customizar, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere en un arma. Por favor, entrégale el arma y dile que la cuide. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que el bastardo trae sus armas averiadas.

Blake asintió y, tomando el pequeño estuche, agradeció por todo y salió de la tienda. Estaba intrigada por ver que podía hacer el arma del chico, ya que algunas de las que tenía en la casa resultaban interesantes a pesar de que solo 2 podían transformarse; por otro lado, había probado disparar casi todas las armas, con excepción de las más grandes. Ella seguía sin entender como él podía manejarlas como si nada; tal vez tenía que ver con que era prácticamente inmortal y había tenido que aprender rápido, lo que le llevaba a preguntarse qué edad tenía, aunque aparentaba más de 20. Si tan siquiera pudiera sacarle información…

-'Hola Blake.' – la saludo alguien cerca. Demasiado cerca. No se acostumbraba a eso.

-… Lilith. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? _Un momento._ – pensó Blake.

-'Al menos dos veces al día desde que despertaste, lo cual es divertido'.

-Para ti. – le respondió Blake entrecerrando los ojos. – Aun sigo teniendo los nervios de punta por _tu_ culpa. ¿No tienes otra forma de saludar a las personas? No es por insultarte pero es raro incluso hablar contigo.

La construcción de luz "parpadeó" un par de veces ante lo que dijo Blake; de acuerdo a su base de datos, aquellos "Ghost" pertenecientes a los proto guardianes (incluso más viejos que los Señores del Hierro) podían asumir una forma humana. Claro, eran pocos lo que seguían teniendo este conocimiento y era contraproducente que los pequeños espectros anduvieran así en el campo de batalla.

-'Podría intentar algo solo porque me agradas. En teoría podría funcionar lo que estoy pensando, pero toma en cuenta que es la primera vez que lo haré por lo que no podría funcionar. – Blake solo pudo asentir cuando el pequeño espectro comenzó a brillar y, después de unos segundos, comenzó a aparecer una figura humana pelirroja, con el cabello largo hasta las caderas, tez blanca y cuerpo envidiable; usaba un vestido de verano rojo a juego con unas sandalias. La fauno no creía lo que veía, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que veía; la "chica" enfrente suyo era casi de su misma estatura y cuando esta abrió los ojos, vio dos orbes color chocolate. - ¡Tada! Tengo que admitir que funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿qué te parece?

-Ni se porque me molesto en intentar comprenderlos, ustedes dos son lo más extraños que he conocido. – dijo la azabache mientras comenzaban a caminar juntas, ganándose una risa juguetona de la pelirroja. – Supongo que también te diriges a casa.

-Sip, tienes suerte de que no tengas que encargarte de llevarle lo que se le olvida a Freyja, siempre quiere que le haga compañía en la escuela cada que voy. Podrán decir que es una niña linda y lo que quieran, pero llegar a dar miedo.

Ambas siguieron caminando mientras platicaban, aunque esto se traduce a que Lilith le contaba cosas sin parar a Blake (las ventajas de ser un ente artificial supuso) llegando a marearla un poco. Ni siquiera podía ponerle pies o cabeza a algunas de las cosas que decía, en este caso algo sobre los Eliskni y querer eliminarlos completamente, o al menos era lo que decía Roderick mientras dormía (ahora si era oficial, la pelirroja perdió completamente a la azabache y no se daba cuenta por ir en su monólogo); su único consuelo era que ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa.

-Por cierto, ¿qué traes en la caja? ¿Acaso es un regalo para cierta persona?

-Es un encargo. – respondió Blake rápidamente.

-Aja, simplemente es un perezoso. Ve una oportunidad y no hace las cosas el mismo. No se cómo era antes de conocerlo, pero quiero suponer que era más activo; el cambiar de aires le ha de haber afectado.

-Suena a que no lo conoces de mucho considerando ciertas cosas.

-Alrededor de unos 10 años, puedes decir que me rescató si así lo quieres. Aún sigo preguntándome como sobreviví solo estando desactivada.

Antes de que Blake pudiera preguntarle algo, la pelirroja dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse (a pesar de mostrar algo de tristeza); eso no impidió que se sintiera mal por ella, en especial porque sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido. Así siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a casa y cuando estuvieron cerca, comenzaron a escuchar la conmoción que venía de esa dirección. Ambas corrieron para saber que ocurría, aunque Lilith sabía perfectamente que sucedía por lo que comenzó a sonreír divertida. Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa, vieron el jardín destruido en algunas zonas a distancia media de la casa. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta estaba Anastasia con una mirada entre molesta y entretenida, principalmente la primera; las chicas se acercaron a la castaña y siguieron viendo la pelea, una de ellas preocupada aunque no fuera admitir jamás por más que le dijeran que la pelea era contra el patriarca de la familia.

Por otro lado, Roderick ya había aguantado suficiente los embates del hombre que tenía enfrente; los que no lo conocieran dirían que se rindiera, pero todos aquellos que lo habían visto luchar sabían que pelearía hasta el final, teniendo en cuenta que no contaba con todo su potencial como antes de llegar a Remnant. Aun así, su fuerza era igual (si no, ligeramente superior) a la de peleadores como Taurus; pero alguien como Nathaniel Vermilion estaba en una clase aparte que incluía a los directores de las escuelas más notables de los cuatro continentes.

-¿Ya te diste por vencido mocoso?

-Tsk. Cuando empiezas a hablar significa que ya quieres un descanso. ¿Ya por fin te comienza a pesar la edad, viejo?

Nathaniel sonrió y, ayudado por su semblante, salió disparado hacia el chico quien resistió el impacto creando un escudo de luz (similar al Amparo del Alba pero de manera personal), para después ser derribado por un pilar de tierra; cuando dejo de girar en el aire y encontró de nuevo el suelo, el viejo cazador ya estaba encima y lo golpeaba con ambos brazos para mandarlo de regreso al piso. Para su suerte, Roderick logró controlar su caída y dañar en lo mínimo el jardín de su madre; al voltear hacia arriba, vio a Nathaniel descendiendo a gran velocidad, el chico se preparó para recibir el siguiente impacto cuando una voz distrajo a ambos.

-¡Suficiente! – ambos hombres solo tuvieron un solo pensamiento sin poder hacerlo: esconderse. – Mi jardín ya sufrió lo necesario por tu necedad de ver cuánto progresa, Nathaniel. No llevas ni 5 horas aquí e ignoras a tu esposa por algo así.

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada! – el jefe de la familia no fue el único en ponerse tenso. – Por el momento, TU solo te encargaras de dejar el jardín a como estaba. Y nada de incluir a Roderick en esto, todo fue tu culpa.

Nathaniel asintió varias veces; si Anastasia decía algo con respecto a la casa y sus alrededores, se tenía que hacer. A pesar de ser un fauno Grizzly, aunque no lo admitiera, la "tigresa" lo asustaba cuando estaba de ese humor y era algo que trataba de evitar sin mucho éxito. Cuando volteó hacia la casa, se encontró a su hijo adoptivo platicando con la pelirroja (que después de un leve golpe en la cabeza se transformó en Lilith) y Blake, quien aún no conocía; al ver a la azabache, sonrió por cómo iba a disfrutar molestar a ambos, hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de su esposa y decidió desistir. Por ahora.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la casa, y habiendo terminado con las presentaciones pertinentes, tocaba el turno de la charla que daba dolor de cabeza a Anastasia y la única manera de que los cabeza hueca que tenía por esposo e hijo se comportaran de manera civilizada (sin contar las asistencias a eventos importantes): los resultados de sus últimas misiones dadas por el gremio de mercenarios de los cuatro reinos. Para la suerte de la matriarca, Blake le estaba haciendo compañía en su pequeño martirio; al menos así podría platicar de otras cosas si se tornaba aburrido. Cuan equivocada estaba.

-…y ahora no sabemos dónde se puede encontrar el desgraciado. Si la información sobre ese escondite era cierta o no, al menos logramos recuperar una cantidad considerable de Dust que estoy seguro ni los Schnee ni Taurus extrañaran. – dijo Nathaniel para luego dirigirse a su hijo. – Nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si hubieras decidido acabar con él, mocoso.

-Sigo diciendo que mi decisión fue la correcta, sobre todo hablando de "Kitty" aquí presente – Blake entrecerró los ojos ante su apodo, como lo detestaba; al menos el chico le tenía confianza. – Nos ahorraríamos todos estos problemas con Taurus si no se hubiera escapado hace un año Anima, desde ahí hemos estado en una cacería sin dirección alguna.

-Podría ayudarles un poco en eso. – los tres voltearon a ver a la azabache. – Conociendo a Adam, la gran mayoría de los escondites del Colmillo Blanco no se van a mover. Aunque más de la mitad se utilizan actualmente como almacenes para el Dust y las armas robadas.

-¿Podrías decirnos en un mapa todos los lugares? – preguntó el fauno, Anastasia se levantó a buscar uno en cuanto escuchó la pregunta.

-No todos, pero si los suficientes para ralentizar sus operaciones. Hasta hace algunos meses, al menos una tercera parte de los altos mandos del Colmillo Blanco comenzó a moverse a Sanus; no pude enterarme de la razón.

-Aquí tienes – le dijo Anastasia, entregándole el mapa. – Es bueno de tu parte querer ayudar a detenerlos.

-Tengo que hacerlo; en parte me siento culpable por lo que están haciendo, muchos de ellos llegaron a estar bajo mi mando en ocasiones y no los pude detener cuando mataban inocentes. – respondió Blake.

-No estás sola. – dijo el humano, ganando su atención. – En el momento que decidiste darnos esa información decidimos involucrarnos, y no vamos a aceptar un no por respuesta. Al igual que yo, ya eres parte de esta comunidad y todos estarían dispuestos a ayudar si se les preguntara. Y no se te ocurra decir algo respecto a tener las manos manchadas de sangre, yo estoy peor que todos aquí en ese aspecto; algunas veces de manera innecesaria.

Blake simplemente pudo asentir ya que el llanto le quería ganar; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le mostraba tanta sinceridad y apoyo, después de unos momentos les dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a marcarles en el mapa todos los lugares que recordara del Colmillo Blanco.

* * *

Han pasado unas horas desde que Blake terminó de darles toda la información que podía a Nathaniel para el gremio de mercenarios, todos estaban en la sala (con excepción de cierto fauno oso que seguía trabajando en el jardín) y con Freyja en la casa, las cosas nunca están tranquilas. Para suerte de todos, la Ghost la mantenía entretenida para que no hiciera alguna locura… Como tomar de una caja olvidada cerca de la entrada y sacar una de las armas mejor creadas en esa parte del continente.

-¡Miren lo que encontré! – les exclamó emocionada la pequeña fauna, mientras les enseñaba (apuntaba) con lo que parecía un revolver semiautomático.

-¡Maldito Nathaniel! Dámela Freyja, antes de que alguien salga lastimado; es decir, alguna de nosotras. ¡Lilith! ¿No la estabas vigilando? – gritó Anastasia, mientras le quitaba el arma a su hija.

-'No pueda estar cuidándola todo el tiempo. Además, esa cosa es un encargo del cabeza hueca de tu hijo, ¿por qué no le preguntas que hacía ahí?'

-Fue mi culpa. – las tres voltearon a ver a Blake. – Deje el estuche en la entrada cuando iba llegando con Lilith y después de todo lo que paso hace rato se me olvidó. Te pido una disculpa por eso.

-Si hay que culpar a alguien es al holgazán de mi hijo y es hora de corregir eso. – en eso, el chico entró a la sala. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa "dulce" de su madre

- _Oh Monty._ ¿Ahora que hice? Espera, esa es Eyasluna.

-Y me pregunto, ¿qué hacía tu hermana con ella si se supone TÚ ibas a ir por ella? – suspiro al ver que solo estaba poniendo más nervioso a Roderick. – Escucha, entiendo que cuando tienes tu periodo de descanso solo quieras estar sin hacer algo; pero esto ya se está pasando del límite, incluso hay días donde no sales de tu habitación más que para comer.

-Bueno…

-Aun no termino jovencito. – en este punto, Freyja hacia un intento fallido en contener la risa por el regaño a su hermano, Lilith se había escondido y Blake solo mostraba una risita nerviosa. Era algo divertido ver como padre e hijo le temían a la señora de la casa. – Tu padre y yo ya habíamos pensado en hablar de algo contigo y podría beneficiarte.

-Escucharé tu propuesta mamá.

-¡Oh! Pero esta no es una propuesta que puedas rechazar hijo, solo podrás elegir de entre las opciones que te daré. – dijo sonriendo a su manera particular, dejando si habla a Roderick. – Hace unas semanas te contactaron de dos colegios de Cazadores a los cuales les interesaría que asistieras a pesar de estar en la edad de graduación: la Academia Militar de Atlas – el humano tuvo un tic nervioso en sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la escuela que dirigía el hombre que menos gracia le hacía – y la Academia Beacon.

-Y considerando que cada que veo a Ironwood terminamos casi disparándonos, acepto ir a Beacon.

-¡Perfecto! Le diré a Ozpin que recibirá dos nuevos candidatos para el próximo inicio de ciclo escolar. – Roderick volteó a ver a Blake.

-Decidí registrarme; a diferencia de ti, me empiezo a desesperar cuando no hago algo. Y creo que es una buena manera para empezar a pagar todo lo que hice.

El chico se encogió de hombros, a fin de cuentas era la decisión de la chica, tomó su arma y se dirigió a su cuarto; aunque no quisiera admitirlo, parecía que las cosas por fin se iban a poner interesantes después de un buen tiempo. Y era lo que necesitaba alguien que había vivido por más de 500 años, y algo le decía que podría llegar a divertirse, obviamente a su modo.


End file.
